As mobile electronic devices decrease in size, the space available within such devices for various components decreases and component sizing becomes more important. Additionally, as the size of the printed circuit board (PCB) in mobile electronic devices decreases with the size of the device itself, the competition for space on the PCB increases as designers and manufacturers attempt to add more components or fit existing components on smaller PCBs. For smart card-based devices, the smart card may be one of the larger components occupying space on the PCB.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings like features are identified by like reference numerals.